


Maybe

by Lune3



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Post-Canon, Public Sex, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lune3/pseuds/Lune3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz didn't like it when other men looked at Aoba. </p><p>But he loved every little thing Aoba did, even in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> I've just gotta get this out here. Self-beta'd so apologies for mistakes. (There are no issues with consent in this fic even though the influence of alcohol is mentioned.)

Noiz didn’t like it when other men looked at Aoba. Aoba was beautiful – from his the tips of his toes to the hair on his head; he never wanted to stop falling in love with him. Noiz had wanted to take Aoba on a date tonight, had made sure his hair was brushed in the way Aoba liked it, that he was wearing one of his shirts, because Aoba always told him how handsome he was when he wore stuff like this.

And that he had gotten Aoba in the mood before going out just so that when they came back from their romantic evening out, he could give Aoba the best night of his life before taking that step tomorrow.

He’d bought a ring. A small, intricate piece that he was going to propose with. He never knew he’d be so happy with one person in his life that meant more to him than anyone, that even choosing the ring itself would be hard because he wanted it to be _perfect_ for Aoba, or it just wouldn’t do.

He’d been planning this for months – since they last flew back to Midorijima. He’d asked Tae-san if he could have Aoba’s hand in marriage, only for her to shake her head about stupid kids and tell him to do what he wanted. As long as he knew he wanted to spend his life with Aoba, and that his feelings were reciprocated. Noiz gave himself a look down in the mirror, feeling nervous like he always was when it came to him. Aoba was his world and he didn’t even know it.

He left their bedroom and went to find a certain Seragaki. He smirked when he caught him by surprise, pecking the back of his neck. Aoba looked pretty. It made his heart beat a little faster, and Aoba would never know. Aoba’s hair smelt nice, like him. Every little thing was a piece to the puzzle of his heart.

“Aoba-”

“Noiz-”

They both stopped, Noiz letting out a small, amused breath at Aoba’s laugh (which he would have to describe as cute) as he reached forward and kissed him. Aoba’s lips were so warm and _wet_ against his, something he’d only been able to learn because of him, because of what he did for him. While he was away from Aoba in Germany, he missed that touch he’d been given, craved Aoba’s warmth, warmth that made his body feel like it was on fire, and he couldn’t do anything to quench that unadulterated thirst around Aoba.

He smirked against Aoba’s mouth, circling his arm around his waist and swooping him into a deep kiss. Aoba’s small moans when Noiz kissed him in just the right way turned him on more than anything, making him reconsider leaving the house at all in favour of making out on the sofa, right there.

He slid his head down to the junction of Aoba’s neck, grazing his teeth against it in all the right places that made Aoba feel good, then kissed him playfully.

Pulling away, their lips barely joined, he spoke against his hopefully-soon-to-be-fiancé’s mouth. “You first.”

Aoba melted against him, arms around Noiz’s neck, thighs _slipping_ around his waist (and making Noiz aware of exactly how intimate they were), cheeks stubbornly puffed in a pout, when he opened his lips away from Noiz’s skin. “I…was thinking.”

“I thought we talked about you trying not to do that too often.”

“Shut up.”

He’d admit he was in for that smack to the head.

“Ouch.”

Aoba huffed and continued. “I…do you want to go out?”

“I thought that was already established, but okay.”

“Stop being an asshole! I meant, go out _out._ ”

“What’s the difference between ‘going out’ and ‘going out _out’_?” Noiz was really enjoying teasing Aoba, until the other pushed him back against the sofa they’d ended up leaning against in annoyance. Noiz half-heartedly mumbled his complaints until Aoba straddled him.

“I _meant_ us going out…for the night.”

Noiz blinked in both surprise and conclusion, internally furrowing his eyebrows at the change of plans and the distraction of Aoba pinning him down between his legs and all.

“You mean you want to go drinking?”

“Not necessarily!” Aoba was quite red by now, turning his head away from facing his lover. “It’s just- no, forget I said anything-”

“No, go on.”

“I…you’ve been working really hard lately.” Aoba was running his hands down Noiz’s chest without thinking, fingers softly ruffling his shirt. “I thought…we could do something…fun and…”

Noiz looked to Aoba’s eyes, finding everything he wanted and needed in them. Aoba was always thinking about others, and _god_ if it wasn’t endearing enough. Letting out an almost inaudible, relaxed sigh, he ran his hands through Aoba’s hair, sliding him down to meet him in a kiss.

“Okay.”

“I-what-?”

“Let’s do it. I want to do everything with you.”

That sentence alone made Aoba go bright red and hide against him in embarrassment. He couldn’t have been happier with Aoba in his arms right now. His plans could wait, because Aoba wanted something _now._

“Make sure you’re ready and we’ll leave in minute.”

“’Kay.”

And that’s how they left the house, and ended up in a club – or a bar, Aoba couldn’t even remember at this point. Noiz hadn’t minded him having a drink or two, but Aoba wasn’t joking about his alcohol tolerance, and he was now flushed, hair dishevelled, buttons undone and while Noiz had gone around the back to use the bathroom, Aoba was being chatted up by guys.

The first thing he found out was that Aoba was a flirtatious and shameless drunk. He couldn’t even walk in a straight line, but he was giggling at some guys and way too close for comfort. That was what made Noiz snap. He got up, ready to beat the shit out of the guys approaching his partner, when Aoba saw him and broke out into a happy expression.

Noiz was knocked back when Aoba suddenly jumped at him, lips parted, wet, face blushing and buried in his neck and he slid Noiz back against the wall. “Aoba, let’s go home.”

“Don’t wanna.” Noiz had to stop himself from groaning when Aoba sucked on his neck, settling himself between Noiz’s legs on the wall. The sound of music in the background was drowned out by the pounding of his heart when Aoba kneaded him _there._

“Noiz…I’m horny…”

_Oh, fuck._

“Give it to me, _Noiz…_ right here…”

Aoba was murmuring all types of dirty things against him, and Noiz found that his pants were way too tight. Aoba was kissing up his neck and then wrapped his fingers around Noiz’s hand, guiding it back to his ass and telling Noiz to squeeze it.

“A…Aoba.”

“I want yours…”

Seeing Aoba’s lustful eyes when he looked up at him was all Noiz needed for him to crack and kiss Aoba deeply. Aoba was already moaning wantonly. He pulled away, thinking about all the guys that wanted his lover. He grabbed Aoba and pulled him outside, around to the public bathrooms.

Anyone could come in and see them, but then they’d know Aoba was _his._ “What do you want, Aoba?”

“I want your _cock_ …”

Noiz groaned, unzipping his pants. “Then, you’ll have to make it nice and wet, won’t you?”

Aoba let Noiz guide his head down and grabbed his erection with both hands, rubbing it, pre-cum already beading at the slit. He teased the tip of Noiz’s shaft, pulling his skin and grinding the piercings against his thumb.

“Put it in your mouth, and suck.”

Aoba didn’t need to be told twice, wrapping his lips around the roundness of Noiz’s tip, and then moaning softly; needy little sounds leaving him as he pleasured his lover. Noiz let his head fall back, cheeks tinting and breaths leaving his mouth.

His fingers made their way into Aoba’s hair and he thrust into the opening of his mouth. “Open…again.” Aoba sucked more, his tongue wet, saliva connecting him to Noiz’s cock. “Ah…all of it.” He fucked Aoba’s mouth, pulling him deeper, until Aoba suddenly swallowed, coughing quietly.

“…Sorry.” He pulled his length back, rubbing Aoba’s throat. “You okay?”

When Aoba only opened his mouth again hungrily to devour Noiz’s cock, he could only groan and slip it in, legs parted around Aoba’s head to get right in there and drive home. The wet sound of them controlling their breathing and Aoba sucking Noiz’s cock resounded in the room.

Noiz furrowed his brows. “You were…looking at those men, Aoba.”

Aoba pulled away from Noiz’s dick, giving it a suck on the head and making Noiz’s toes curl enough that he had to steady himself.

“Noiz…”

“So you want anyone’s body, then?”

“No…” He was stroking Noiz’s cock, so fucking _good…_ “Only yours...I want you inside me…”

“How do you want it, Aoba?”

Noiz looked down through lidded eyes as Aoba bit at his piercings, teeth grazing his cock and ecstasy splitting through his body. His cheeks flooded with colour.

He ran his hands through Aoba’s hair, and then lifted him up, hands going to his ass, kneading. “You want it right here, Aoba? In public?”

“Mmm!”

“Fuck…” He couldn’t take it when he played with his piercings.

Aoba’s clothes were pulled off, and Noiz had him right on the wall. “I’ll have to open you first.” Saliva was the makeshift lube he’d have to use, so he let Aoba wet his fingers and then leant up against him, moving his fingers down and teasing Aoba’s ass.

Giving it a light smack, he ran his finger along Aoba’s entrance and slowly slid it in, imagining it was his tip going in, fingering him only around the surface until he groaned with impatience. “Inside, deeper, Noiz!”

If Aoba was this honest and he wasn’t even completely drunk, Noiz wanted to know what he was like smashed.

Another finger made its way into him, and Noiz positioned himself behind his fingers, feeling his cock slide around Aoba’s skin and in between his thighs. By the time Aoba was prepared, they were both aching, rubbing up against each other for release.

When Noiz gripped his erection, they both sighed – Aoba in anticipation of it lingering against him, while Noiz couldn’t wait for it to sink in.

“You ready, Aoba?”

He rubbed it around, before going in hard.

Aoba screamed out, Noiz muffling his cries with his hand as they began to bang against the wall, the sound of skin slapping resounding in the room.

“Is it good? You like it like this, Aoba?”

“Yes, it’s the best!”

“I want to go home tonight…and make love to you, in bed…”

“Yes, Noiz!”

His hands found Aoba’s chest and squeezed his nipples, dusted with arousal. Aoba weakly gripped at his hand and lifted his ass so Noiz could hit him where he liked it.

Once Noiz found that place, he aimed at it again, leaning his chin on Aoba’s shoulder and moving his hips. He wrapped his hand around Aoba’s neglected arousal and lovingly rubbed around, until Aoba was lifting his leg slightly to the side, and Noiz was seated completely.

“Let’s change positions.”

“—Hah….? Ah!”

Noiz slid back against the wall, lifting Aoba up and grabbing his hips until he was around his lap, driving up and kissing his lips. Mesmerised, he kissed Aoba’s cheeks, his eyelids, his eyelashes, his forehead. He lifted Aoba against him, letting Aoba ride him where he wanted it, until a familiar pleasure coursed in his lower body, tight and desperate.

Aoba clenched around him, not giving warning as he spurted his release, wet in Noiz’s hand as he continued to pleasure him.

“I’m close. Can I release it inside you, Aoba?”

“N-Noiz, nnnn, yes, come for me…”

“…Ngh.” Noiz jolted, hard. A few spasms coursed through him as he poured his release in small jerks, before slipping out and catching Aoba’s fall.

“Wait, Aoba-”

 

When Aoba opened his eyes, he found himself in a warm, comfortable place. He blinked away his sleep and focused in on the pale glow of a lamp lit in his home. He was in bed, and he eventually realised that Noiz was washing his feet carefully.

Sometimes Noiz really was romantic when he wasn’t being a perv. Aoba loved both sides of him. His feet were pleasantly ticklish, and Noiz ran his thumb over each of his toes as if they were precious. Noiz probably hadn’t noticed him waking up, and was looking at Aoba’s feet in concentration, as if nothing was more important right now than cleaning him.

His cheeks dusted pink when Noiz kissed his foot before moving onto the other one. Aoba closed his eyes again, letting himself go, falling back into a sleepy haze.

It was a good idea to ask Noiz out for a drink. Getting drunk and having sex in public and probably making Noiz have to carry him home wasn’t part of the plan, but he was glad he’d made a wild memory before he took the next step. He’d asked Granny if he could marry Noiz on their last visit to Midorijima, and they’d had a talk about it. Aoba had even bought a special ring to give to Noiz when he was ready.

But because his lover had been working so hard lately, he wanted to let him loose, let him have some fun because Aoba was older than him, but Noiz worked hard to support them and he deserved that break more than anything.

If they got married, Aoba was sure they would have many more romantic nights, in bed, watching movies, doing things married people do.

But for now, he’d close his eyes, remember that little burst of teenage hormones that happened today, and hope that tomorrow, he’d work up the courage to finally ask Noiz if he could eat with him every morning from now on.

And then maybe, just maybe, he’d get to say ‘I do’.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! (Still in the midst of telling myself this isn't PWP). 
> 
> Feedback definitely makes my day, but above all, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. B]


End file.
